Final Terror_Part thirteen: The Death
by Rjartty
Summary: Uhh, I really don't know what to say, just that the screamers are introduced...and a lot more happens...


# **_The Final Terror series_**

# _**Author's note: At the begining of the each part of the story, before the title, there is a part written out in red, this gives you a hint or an opening to what is going to be involved, it is very indirect and may indicate what would happen in the other parts. **_

**_Brief recap on what happened; Jake has more of his visions and Cassie declares that he is 'mad' Jake is left alone with the knowledge of his own downfall and the Andalite race...he is not given the chance to warn them._**

# 

# _R__ead and enjoy! _

**[PART THIRTEEN]**

# _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

# _Final Terror_

# _Death is the end...Life is the one that starts it...The power of emotion might be the key to recover it... _

# _**PART ****THIRTEEN**_

# _The Death_

# Chapter Forty-Six 

Listening. The two creatures stood at the edge of the clearing listening. Waiting for the signal. 

Long pointed ears swiveled to catch every sound; the two blue eyes almost useless in the daylight stared blankly at nothing in particular. The slits for a nose smelt nothing. 

They were both six-foot tall, bipedal, having a thin long stiff tail for balance; the unusually large talon feet added a few more inches to their height. 

The skin was as thick as leather, molten slag in color and rough to the touch. The two almost delicate hands with retractable claws held a sharp wire and in the other a knife. 

Their baldheads turned. "Esswooow." 

The mouths were the most disturbing sight in the monster; it appeared to be sewn shut with thick pale green leather strips. The lipless mouths had only a little to move, just about enough for them to be able to call to each other. 

"Esswooow." One of them returned the call. 

Another one of the sad monsters appeared in at the edge of the clearing. 

"Esspirt!" He called out, and then he beckoned to the other two, they followed him. 

The new one, which appeared to be the leader of this little group, trotted a distance and then stopped under a great tree. He motioned for the others to hide and they waited. 

Finally, a sent and a sound to come with it. The sent was that of a living breathing creature, the sound was the trotting of it's hooves. 

The three creatures froze, they of course did not know what it looked like, not in this time of the day anyway, but they smelt, and they heard. That, for any screamer, was more than enough. 

The leader stretched out his limp tail, he seemed to grin lazily with his eyes. The victim was alone. 

"I-ip Troot." The leader signaled for their attention. Their eyes reflected sadly. 

The victim was only feet away, and unaware. The victim had to be punished for what it had done. 

It was slaughter. 

It was evil. 

It was also, for the screamers, a sin. 

# 

# 

# 

# 

# 

# 

# Chapter Forty-Five 

**_~David ~_**

I pressed my ear against the door, and after a few seconds, realized how stupid I was. 

Duh, you don't listen to thought speak with your ears, you use your head. I screwed my eyes and concentrated. 

I heard scraps of the conversation and I had a very fuzzy idea about what they were talking about. 

Who was it? 

They said it was a female child, the brother found her, the ______ were shocked ________ terrible ______ was odd though- 

The voice was even harder to hear. Come on, what happened? Another voice spoke. 

Yes, ____ odd, the script engraved______ strange. Smeared with red liquid_____ the superficial cuts____ no one _____ what happened. 

Did _____ with the family? _____ not moved the body, it was ______ orders. 

_____ see the face? What kind of mad ____ is responsible for this? It is grabbing attention ________ all of the ______. 

The girl's name? What was it? 

Can't remember_____ some- 

Now it was easier to hear, maybe they were closer. 

What are they doing know? 

They are trying to identify the culture. They have gone through most of the alien races, they came up with nothing- 

What are the chances of an alien race or a member breaking through our security? The first laughed. 

Look, there is _no_ way that an Andalite was responsible for this. Which means that it was probably an alien _kept_ on our premises. Nothing had been missing from the labs and so far, the search for the alien responsible for this is failing. But, as you remember our orders, we are suppose to go and talk to the humans, see what they were doing. 

My heart froze, what did this have to do with us? 

The first snorted, _Humans_? No _human _is capable of doing such thing, it's a laughable mater they have no blades or anything. Listen, Sirtig we're wasting our time. 

Wasting our time or not, this is our _orders_, remember? Such a thing does exist and let me point out that a superior officer ordered us to investigate. Besides, you heard the report. The alien responsible for this had two feet. And what else other than a human has two feet? 

Sorry to disappoint you, but the creature had claws on it's feet and evidence of a long tail were- 

Whatever, let's just do what were told all right? 

'Do what we're told', sneered the first, 'Do what we're told', that _all_ of what we do! 

What are you after? 

Nothing in particular. 

Woosh 

The door of my room opened, cell actually, I'm not pretending that I'm invited to stay. 

In came the two Andalites, I was pretty sure that this was the two I overheard. Urchin got up and walked towards them, he casually sniffed them and decided they weren't that bad, he then sat beside me. I stood up. Stared at them. 

Human, we- 

"The name's David." 

The one who spoke, probably the first speaker stared coldly at me, Human, we are to - 

"You deaf something?" I asked skeptically, "I just said my name is David. That's probably the queue for you to tell me yours. " 

Listen. Human. His tail arched, If you don't want me to cut you in twenty different pieces I suggest you do as we tell you. 

"You don't scare me." I laughed. 

Fwwapp! 

My hand instinctively reached for my neck, I looked down at my palm. Blood. 

"You little piece of-" 

Hey! The second said. I think that was the one who's name was Sirtig. I thought we were suppose to bring him in one piece. 

Sirtig, that piece of inferior garbage needed a lesson. Said the first. 

"I'll show you garbage!" I snarled. With that I did the stupidest thing I could have possibly done. I punched him. 

Of course he didn't see it coming, so my knuckles got him at the check. I felt my fist connect with soft flesh then underneath that, bone. 

Ah! He staggered back. 

Sirgit laughed. Good for you human. 

"David," I snapped, "David." 

David. He looked at me and smiled,I'll think I'll remember your name. 

You are on _his_ side? 

Serves you right, Bihthar. Maybe you should have thought twice about your action, I did tell you that humans used their arms and hands for battle. 

Well, Bihthar muttered, Hard to tell the truth from one of your stupid theories. 

Sirgit looked a lot older than Bihthar. Both had blue fur, but Sirgit's was mostly tanned. 

Come on, we wasted enough time. Bihthar muttered as he felt his check glaring at me. 

They started to leave, Sirgit motion for me to follow. 

"Were are we going?" I asked as a walked beside them. 

None of your business. Bihthar snapped. 

"Sorry I asked," I said, "I really don't care." 

Bihthar stared at me suspiciously, You don't? 

"Nope." I said, "Not at all." 

He shook his head at me. 

"Because I already know." 

He stopped walking and stared at me, You don't. 

"Of course I do. Didn't they tell you what's it about us humans?" 

What? 

I made to look surprised, "You don't know?" 

Know what? I totally had his attention. 

I started walking, and talked in a mysterious voice, "We're very well known for our psychic powers. We could tell if death is about to occur, or if death had or is occurring." 

That's not possible. 

"Really?" I said softly, "What about that girl's death?" 

He jerked, What girl? 

"You know who I'm talking about." I said with a smile, "That's where you're taking me. To see her, and see if we-us humans- have anything to do with it." 

He went pale. 

I burst out laughing. "It's called eavesdropping." 

What? 

"I overheard you." 

That was obvious. 

"Yeah, sure it was, that's why you went pale right?" I cracked up laughing, just to annoy him. 

He ignored me. Sirtig shook his head and continued to move on. They took me to some sort of transporting craft that hovered a few inches off the ground, the pilot took off at a fast speed. The wind ruffled my hair and I had a second chance to look at the alien wilderness. 

I'm not an in to nature kind of guy, but the place was cool. 

I saw that we were heading to a large group of Andalites. Most looked like forensics, they were meddling around with the soil and the vegetation with little shiny things-couldn't see what it was from this distance. 

The driver stopped and we got off. 

One of the Andalites came to meet us, he looked like he was in charge. Does it take that long for a pair of officers to get an alien? 

We were…delayed. Sirgit said. 

That better not happen again. 

No sir, wouldn't happen. Bihthar said. 

The Andalite turned his glare at me. Is this the human? 

Yes sir. I heard a snigger in Bihthar's 'voice'. 

Very…ferocious, isn't it? The Andalite mocked. 

Indeed. The snigger was even stronger. 

I wasn't talking to you. Snapped the Andalite, Now run off and do something useful for a change. 

Bihthar scowled and left. Sirtig stepped forward. Sir, anything I could do? 

Not yet, He sighed. This is a mess. 

Yes, Ethis. That is very true. Sirtig commented. 

What do we have here? The Andalite asked looking at me. 

Let me tell you that I'm a little resentful. I mean come on, I was practically a wallflower for every single Andalite that crossed me. That kind of attitude bothers me. 

Does it speak? 

"You talking to me?" I asked innocently while he glared at me 

I don't see any other being with just two legs. 

"I'm sorry," I said, forcing a fake smile, "We haven't met, I'm David." 

The Andalite said nothing for a while, I am Uthil-Tiraace-Minthal, head of the PEF department. 

My eyes caught something lying on the ground. I stared hard, it looked like it might be a hoof or something but… 

That's the body. 

Great. 

"What is it that you want from me," I said, "I'm just curious, you Andalites don't trust us backwards humans. Further most, you don't trust _me_, and I think we all know why. So, why didn't you get one of the Animorphs to come and sort your mess out." 

No answer. 

Follow me. Uthil said curtly. 

"Don't even know why I should." I muttered under my breath. 

But I followed anyway, for no reason except that it was a way to escape my usual routine of staring at four walls and watching Urchin chase his tail. 

As we got closer, I saw more of the body. It wasn't covered as it usually is in homicide scenes or whatever; the body was laying out n the open. 

I stopped walking. 

What kind of sick lunatic did this? I felt ill. 

The Andalite was ripped open at the side, blood stained the ground, you would have thought that there was gore dripping or organs spilling out but there was no such thing. 

For one very simple reason, there were no organs. 

The body I was looking at was skin, fur flesh and bone. I could see that there were muscles, but no organs. 

The heart was ripped out, or actually in her case, hearts. A few more crude incisions were visible suggesting more missing organs. But the brain was intact. I think, I hope. 

But that wasn't what was obvious. What was obvious was that the eyes, both the stalk and the main eyes, they were missing. 

I felt my stomach lurch. I managed to control myself. 

I swallowed and continued looking at the body. There was something scratched at the back. In red… 

I gasped out loud. 

What is it? 

"The writing?" I said, "I know what it says." 

You do? Every one was looking at me. 

"Yes." I answered. A cold feeling entered me. How could they? 

What doe it say? 

"It says 'Jake'." 

# 

# 

# 

# 

# 

# 

# Chapter Forty-Six 

**_~Ax~_**

Aximili! 

What is it? 

Aximili, someone's here to talk to you! I saw the small figure of Hoorian come up panting. 

Who is it? I was not in the mood for anyone. 

I don't know. He clarified, Why don't you go and find out? 

I sighed, stepped away from the stream and headed for my little brother. He turned away and started to race ahead. I easily caught up. 

I saw an Andalite standing at the far side of our scoop. My parents were not 'home'. 

The Andalite turned to face me, Are you Aximili? 

Yes. I said cautiously. The Andalite male looked a lot older than me and much, much stronger. 

You don't know me, it is likely that you have heard of me, but… He trailed off, I noticed how sad his eyes were. 

I looked at him curiously. 

I am Ajaht-Litsom-Esth The Andalite said. And I have come to ask you a few questions. 

I froze, what did Ajhat want with me? I mean, I knew who he was and- 

Have you ever met my sister? 

I didn't have to recall the memory, I could not have forgotten her, how could I? 

Yes, I did. 

He stared at me. Where and when? 

I frowned, what an odd question, didn't he know? A few years ago. 

He looked surprised, What? Have you not seen her on a short notice? 

No. 

He looked confused. 

You don't know, I whispered as the truth struck me, They never told you? 

Told me what? 

Ajhat? I asked, Did you know that three years ago your sister was on Earth? 

What? He looked confused, But at that time there was a war on Earth. 

Yes, I said, I was there, and that's how I met her. 

But what was she doing there? 

I looked at him. I cannot tell you that. 

I'm her brother. He said a little coldly, I demand you tell me what she as doing. 

Ajhat, you don't want to know believe me, I'll put it that she was…deceived. 

Deceived? He glared at me, How do you mean? 

I said nothing. 

In your group, which you fought with. There was a human named Jake, correct? 

That is true. 

And is it true that he is…mentally… disturbed? 

I stared at him where did he get all this? I would not say that he was 'mentally disturbed'. 

Ajhat was silent. 

What is the purpose of your questions? 

He looked at me with all of his eyes. 

Estrid had been found dead today. 

I gasped. How did- Who found her? 

Ajhat leaned forward, I did. 

How could something like that happen in the home world? There- 

The PEF have reason to believe that the humans are responsible for this. 

What?! I yelled, The humans have nothing to do with Estrid's death, they do not do such a cowardly thing as murdering an Andalite, especially not a female and especially since we knew her, it would be against there beliefs. 

I need proof. Ajhat said, I need you to prove that to me, because PEF or no PEF, I will kill the human responsible for this. 

I stared at him. 

He left. 

I looked at the ground. Hoorian, do you have something else to do other than spy on me? 

I heard hooves, Hoorian stared at me, Who was that girl ho died, you said you knew her. 

Yes, I did. Her name was Estrid. Why me? Why does things like that happen to me and me only? After every thing… 

You sound sad, you cared for her? There was no teasing in his voice. He sounded concerned. 

More than anyone would have ever thought. 

# 

# 

# 

# 

# 

# 

# Chapter Forty-Seven 

**_~Jake~_**

_Hot, stiffening hot. Like I was in a coffin, hot, suffocating, no room to move. My heart pounded. My breath in short pants. My stomach squirming. _

_And amidst the darkness of my prison he was talking to me. _

_"No escape." _

_I gasped for air. _

_"No one to help you." _

_Where are they? My friends? _

_"You, Jake, the faithful leader, helped every one. When it came to you…they denied your help. How do you feel? " _

_Angry, bitter, for what they were doing to me, for every thing I did for them, I got them out alive. Every battle. Marco, Ax, Tobias, Rachel…Cassie. _

_"She's the one who left you. Isn't that true?" _

_Cassie, were are you? Why are you not beside me? _

_"They left you to die, they buried you." _

_I'm in a coffin and no one cares, hot, boiling hot, no air…In my dim vision I saw an eye in my brain, a red single eye. _

_Go away. _

_The eye turned- _

_Leave me alone, please go away. _

_-and looked at me. _

_Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh! _

_"Jake, fear me, fear who I am. Fear Crayak."_

_Fire burned through me. _

_I felt blood drip from the corner of my mouth, I tasted blood, my blood. _

_"How does it feel to taste fear? To taste your pitiful life? It is what I mark my destruction with. Help me Jake, I need a little of you…" _

_"Will you let me go?" I gasped. _

_"Yes, yes." He said coyly, "May I?" _

_"May you what?" _

_"Borrow…a little of your blood?" Slyness in his part, stupidity and despair in my part. _

_"Yes whatever you say. Just…out of here. Out of this hell." _

_"Your wish is granted." _

_I heard laughter in my head, wicked. I didn't realize I feel into his trap. Didn't hear the steel jaws snap, holding me. _

_Drifted in Crayak free dreams, dreams with no fear. _

_Because Crayak is fear and a life with Crayak, is not a life at all. _

_ I lay peaceful…for now._

**_To be continued... ... ..._**


End file.
